Various memory types and approaches exist to both program and erase data for computers, PDAs, digital cameras, telephone systems, flash drives, audio devices, video equipment, and the like. For example, random access memory (RAM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), static random access memory (SRAM), read only memory (ROM), programmable read only memory (PROM), electrically erasable programmable read only memory (EEPROM), flash memory, and the like, are all presently available to provide data storage capability.
Each memory type has particular advantages and disadvantages associated with it. For example, DRAM and SRAM, both volatile memory, have the advantage of allowing individual bits of data to be erased, one at a time, but such data is lost when power is removed from the memory device. EEPROM, alternatively, can be erased but has reduced data storage density, lower speed, and higher cost than DRAM and SRAM. EPROM, in contrast to EEPROM, is less expensive and has greater packing density but is more difficult to erase.
Flash memory (non-volatile) was developed in the late 1980's, originating from EPROM (read only memory) and has become popular as it combines the advantages of the high packing density and the low cost of EPROM with the erasing ease of EEPROM. Flash memory is, for example, programmable, erasable, stores data in an array of floating gate transistors or cells, is re-writable and can hold its memory contents when power is removed from the device (nonvolatile memory). The charge level determines whether or not a flash memory cell turns “on” or “off” when a read voltage level is applied to a control gate of the cell. Flash memory is utilized in many portable electronic products, such as cell phones, laptop computers, voice recorders, MP3 players, cameras, PDAs, and the like, as well as in many large electronic systems, such as, planes, cars, locomotives, industrial control systems, etc. Flash memory is characteristically erasable and programmable in sectors of memory referred to as multi-bit blocks. A whole block of memory cells can be erased in a single action, or in a flash, which may have been how the device got its name. Programming is a technique for changing memory cell data from a logical “1” (erased state) to a logical “0” (programmed state) in a flash memory cell array. There are two schemes of programming flash memory, single-byte (word programming) and buffer programming. Some devices support, for example, the single byte/word method, or the buffer programming method, or both.
The erase, program, and read operations are commonly performed by application of appropriate voltages to certain terminals of the memory cell. In an erase or write operation the voltages are applied so as to cause a charge to be removed or stored on the floating gate within the memory cell, respectively. In a read operation, appropriate voltages are applied so as to cause a current to flow in the cell, wherein the determined amount of such current is indicative of the value of the data stored in the cell. The memory device includes appropriate circuitry to sense the resulting cell current in order to determine the data stored therein, which is then provided to data bus terminals of the device for access by other devices in a system in which the memory device is employed.
In a NOR architecture configuration, the control gate is connected to a wordline associated with a row of memory cells which together with other rows of cells form sectors of such memory cells. In addition, the drain regions of various cells are connected together by conductive bitlines. The channels of the various cells conduct current between the source and the drain in accordance with an electric field developed in the channel by the stacked gate structure. Respective drain terminals of the transistors within a single column are connected to the same bitline. In addition, respective flash cells associated with a given bitline have stacked gate terminals coupled to a different wordline, while all the flash memory cells in the array generally have their source terminals coupled to a common source terminal. In operation, individual flash cells are addressed via the respective bitline and wordline using the peripheral decoder and control circuitry for programming (writing), reading or erasing functions.
By way of further detail, the single bit stacked gate flash memory cell is programmed by a suitable mechanism, such as channel hot electron injection (CHE). Programming with CHE injection involves applying a relatively high voltage to the control gate and connecting the source to ground and the drain to a predetermined potential above the source but typically below the control gate voltage. When a resulting electric field is high enough, electrons collect enough energy to be injected from the source onto the floating gate. As a result of the trapped electrons, the threshold voltage of the cell increases, the voltage required to switch a MOSFET from a blocking state to a conducting state is increased. This change in the threshold voltage (and thereby the channel conductance) of the cell created by the trapped electrons is what causes the cell to be programmed.
In order to erase a typical single bit, stacked gate, flash memory cell, a relatively high voltage is applied to the source (e.g., +5 volts), and the control gate is held at a high negative potential (e.g., −10 volts), while the drain is allowed to float. Under these conditions, a strong electric field is developed across the tunnel oxide between the floating gate and the source. The electrons that are trapped in the floating gate flow are forced into the source region by way of Fowler-Nordheim tunneling through the tunnel oxide. As the electrons are removed from the floating gate, the cell is erased or set to “1”.
For a read operation, a certain voltage bias is applied across the drain to source of the cell transistor. The drain of the cell is connected to a bitline, which may be connected to the drains of other cells in a byte or word group. A source read voltage is applied at the source and a drain read voltage (greater than the source read voltage) is applied at the drain. A read gate voltage is then applied to the control gate (e.g., by way of the wordline) of the memory cell transistor that is greater than the drain read voltage in order to cause a current to flow from the drain to source. The read operation gate voltage is typically applied at a level between a programmed threshold voltage (Vt) and an un-programmed threshold voltage. The resulting current is measured, by which a determination is made as to the data value stored in the cell.
Another type of flash memory is dual bit memory, which allows multiple bits of data or information to be stored in a single memory cell. In this technology, a memory cell is essentially split into two dual or complementary bits, each of which is formulated for storing one of two independent pieces of data. Each dual bit memory cell, like a traditional single bit cell, has a gate with a source and a drain. However, unlike a traditional stacked gate cell in which the source is always connected to an electrical source and the drain is always connected to an electrical drain, respective dual bit memory cells can have the connections of the source and drain reversed during operation to permit the addressing of the two bits.
As with many aspects of the semiconductor industry, there is a continuing desire to scale down device dimensions to achieve higher device packing densities on semiconductor wafers. Similarly, increased device speed and performance are also desired to allow more data to be stored on smaller memory devices, and quicker access to that data, etc. Accordingly, there are ongoing efforts to, among other things, increase the number of memory cells that can be packed on a semiconductor wafer (or die).
While flash memory offers a variety of benefits to the end user as discussed supra, employing flash memory also gives rise to several additional problems. Flash memory typically has a long programming and erasing time. The programming of a memory cell can often take milliseconds to reach a required charge level on the floating gate on the transistor. In addition, over-erasing often negatively impacts flash memory because an excessive charge is removed from the floating gate of the memory cell. Corrective programming often has to be employed to mitigate the damage caused by over-erasing.
Computer memories can make errors occasionally due to voltage spikes on the power line or other causes. To guard against such errors, some memories use error-detecting or error-correcting codes (ECC). When these codes are used, extra bits are added to each memory word in a special way. When a word is read out of memory, extra bits are checked to see if an error has occurred. Therefore, with the massive amount of data produced and stored each year, reliable storage and retrieval of information is more crucial than ever. Robust coding and decoding techniques are critical for correcting errors and maintaining data integrity.
In view of the foregoing, a need exists for an improved method of detecting and correcting errors in data blocks, increasing the reliability of memory cells and sector reading, decreasing the power consumed during erasing operation, and other factors to become apparent in this disclosure.